walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny (Video Game)
Kenny is an original character appearing in The Walking Dead Video Game. A likable, but nevertheless flawed man, he is a sharp, hard-working guy who likes to take action and make things happen. Characters Revealed Pre-Apocalypse Fort Lauderdale, Florida Before the outbreak Kenny was a commercial fisherman from Fort Lauderdale, Florida. While fishing, he commercially caught snapper and yellowfin, but in the summers, he'd take tours down and sailfish. He met his wife, Katjaa, after acquiring a sick octopus and needed it to be patched up, taking it to her veternarian office. She and their son, Duck are his main priorities. He originally had a pet dog, but had to "put him down", even though he couldn't stand it. He always said that it was the best to get fresh tuna from his catch, then grilling it, and having Katjaa prepare it. He and his family were returning from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting Katjaa's sister when the apocalypse started. Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day Lee and Clementine first encounter Kenny and his family while staying on Hershel's Farm. While he knows the situation is messed up, Kenny firmly believes that the government and military will sort out the mess very shortly. Lee can learn from Kenny about his boat he hopes to use as a back-up plan, along with other details about his family. When both his son and are attacked, Lee has to make a choice. If Lee chooses to save Duck, Kenny and Lee will save him from the oncoming walkers. However, Shawn will be killed and the group will be kicked off Hershel's farm. If you choose to save Shawn, Kenny will save Duck easily but will run off instead of helping you save Shawn. Shawn will tell Hershel you tried to save him right before he dies. Hershel will get upset with Kenny and will somewhat thank Lee for trying to save Shawn, but he kicks the whole group off the farm anyways. Kenny will still offer you a ride to Macon regardless, however, his relationship with Lee will change depending on who Lee tries to save. Upon approaching Macon, the group runs out of gas and begin traveling on foot. Kenny tries to flag down a person in the distance, but it turns out to be a group of walkers. One of them attempts to attack Duck, but he is rescued by Carley and Glenn who lead them to Lee's family drug store. There, they meet Doug, Lilly and her dad, Larry. When Larry sees that Duck is covered in walker blood, he assumes that Duck has been bitten and tries to throw him out. Kenny stands firmly in between them, threatening to hurt or kill Larry if he even touches Duck. How Lee responds to the argument will affect Kenny's relationship with Lee. After Lee saves Clementine and Larry suffers a heart attack, Kenny begins to assess the situation and assigns Doug and Carley to keep a lookout on the street. Lee later talks to Kenny, who takes a moment to discuss the outcome of what happened with Shawn. Either way, Lee will attempt to console Kenny over the guilt he feels on the outcome. When Lee and Lilly trip the pharmacy alarms, Kenny does his best to prepare for the group to escape while Lee, Carley and Doug provide cover. When Larry punches Lee and leaves him for the walkers, Kenny rescues him in the nick of time. Depending on Lee's relationship with Kenny, he will either comment on not leaving a good friend behind or how he is rescuing Lee despite thinking he is a jerk. When the group arrives at the motor inn, Kenny hears gunfire from the city which he hopes is the military "winning this thing." He, along with the rest of the group, agrees that they should hole up in the motor inn until all of the trouble passes over. Right when they think everything is okay, the power off around them. Episode 2: Starved for Help Three months after the drug store attack, Kenny is out with Lee and a new survivor named Mark hunting for food. Lee and Mark discuss how Kenny has been getting into arguments with Lilly over the last few months, since they disagree with how to lead the group. When Lee and Mark run into Ben, Travis and David Parker, Kenny is right behind them to assist. Kenny offers to hold off the approaching walkers as Lee decides to either free David from the bear trap or leave him to die. Following the choice, Kenny heads off with the group back to the camp. Back at the camp, Lilly and Kenny have yet another argument over bringing more people into the group. This causes Lilly to become frustrated and force Lee to divide the rations that day. Lee can talk to Kenny during this time, which Kenny will discuss how he plans to head to the coast with his family once he fixes the RV they found. Whether Lee supports his decision or tries to persuade him to stay, Kenny's mind is pretty much made up at this point. Kenny will also discuss the current state of their friendship, which may be good or bad based on Lee's decisions in episode 1. Kenny will refuse to accept any food until you have fed Duck first. If you fed Duck and Clementine, Kenny will support your decision since it is what "a real man does" and offers you a place on the RV when the time comes. When Katjaa and Lee are attacked by a reanimated Travis or David, Kenny starts accusing Ben of not telling the group that person was bit. At this point Ben reveals that simply dying, not being bitten, is how a person turns. Everyone is already infected and true death only comes through destroying the brain. It is then that the group encounters the St. John brothers, who offer to trade food for gasoline. The group agrees that Lee, Mark, Ben and Doug/Carley should go investigate their dairy to prove their story. When Ben and Doug/Carley come back from the dairy, Kenny comes with the rest of the group to check it out. They arrive right when Mark is attacked by bandits however, which leads Kenny to be a bit concerned. He is seen later pushing Duck on the newly rebuilt swing, where Lee can talk to him about the current situation of their friendship. Whatever their state is, Kenny mentions how there will come a time where Lee will have to pick sides. When Lee returns from scouting Jolene's camp, Kenny is found with Katjaa, Duck, Clementine and Andrew St. John attending the family's cow. Kenny has been in another argument with Lilly over his suspicions of the St. John dairy. He mentions that there is a locked door Andy was particularly fast to lock up and he had been hearing metallic sounds from there. With Lee's help, they distract Andy long enough to get tools to break the lock. Unfortunately, the St. John's then call everyone in for the dinner they have prepared. Kenny tells Lee he will make an excuse for him while Lee breaks the lock. Kenny is down at the dinner table when Lee discovers that Andy, Danny and Brenda are cannibals and cut up Mark's legs to serve for dinner. The brothers knock out Lee and throw him, Kenny, Larry, Lilly and Clementine into the barn's meat locker. Kenny becomes distraught knowing the St. John's have kidnapped his family. When Larry suffers a heart attack and his pulse stops, Kenny comes to the conclusion that he is dead and that they need to kill Larry before he can reanimate. Whether Lee decides to help him or try to save Larry, Kenny picks up a salt lick and crushes Larry's head with it. Though shocked he went through with it, Kenny justifies himself that he did what was necessary to protect the group. Kenny's relationship with Lee will be seriously affected by what Lee chose to do here as he will either appreciate Lee for backing up him on making a hard and morally questionable decision, or resent him for leaving him alone with it. Immediately after, Clementine crawls through the air vents and frees them and Kenny rushes out to save his family. When Danny catches them sneaking up on him, Lee engages in a fight with him. Either Kenny or Lilly will come to Lee's rescue, which afterwards Kenny rushes to the house. Kenny is later seen confronting Andy, who is holding Duck hostage. Kenny lunges at Andy, but is shot in his side. Lee eventually overpowers Andy and, after deciding to kill him or spare his life, the group leaves the dairy as walkers demolish the barrier. As the group walks back, Kenny takes a moment to discuss with Lee about what happened. Either the two of them will be on good terms or Kenny will tell Lee that they need to stay out of each others way for a while. When the group discovers an abandoned car, Kenny is the first to propose looting the car for the abundance of supplies it contains. Lee will either agree with the looting or decide against it, but Kenny will participate in the looting either way. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead At the beginning, he and Lee will be scavenging Macon for supplies. They will encounter a girl who is being attacked by walkers. Kenny urges Lee to not shoot her, saying she'll buy them more time to scavenge. Lee has a choice to leave her, or put her out of her misery. Back at the Motor Inn, Kenny and Lilly get into another fight over whether or not to leave. If Carley was saved in episode 1, Lee will have the option of telling him about his past, and Kenny will appreciate his honesty. Lee can also realize that Kenny have not told Katjaa the truth about what happened in the St. Johns' freezer room. The bandits attack the Motor Inn, and the group flees in the RV. Still hostile towards Lilly, Kenny calls for Lee to leave her behind, but she eventually gets on the vehicle. After Lilly kills either Doug or Carley, he once against insist that she is left behind, and Lee can either agree or disagree with him. Is then Katjaa reveals that Duck was bitten during the attack. Kenny refuses to believe that Duck is going to die until the very end. When Lee gets the train up and running again, Kenny takes over the steering. Katjaa, seeing that Duck is on his last legs, eventually realizes that he is inevitably going to die, and asks Lee to have Kenny stop the train, so they can say goodbye to him. Kenny is still in denial and Lee will either have to physically fight him, or talk him down to get him to stop. if the latter is chosen, it is revealed that he still feels guilty over Shawn's death, and that he thinks that Duck dying is the universe's way of punishing him. Saying goodbye to Duck, Kenny and Katjaa agree that they don't want him to come back as a walker, and decides that one of them should shoot him in the head. Lee can tell one of them to do it, or alternatively offer to take care of Duck himself instead. Regardless Kenny and Katjaa takes Duck into the nearby forest to make sure that Clementine doesn't have to see him die. Hearing a gunshot, Lee runs into the forest to see Katjaa having committed suicide and Kenny completely broken with sorrow beside her. Lee can now either let him kill Duck, or insist on doing it himself. Kenny, depressed and in state of half-way shock, starts driving the train again, and gets a sip of whiskey from Chuck. When the group meets Omid and Christa, Lee can relay Kenny's story to them, to get their trust. Kenny also agrees to show Omid to how drive the train. Having escaped a horde of walkers in the train, Kenny is still obviously depressed, but he has also gone back to focusing on following his plan of escaping in a boat. If his relationship with Lee was previously strained, he seems to have decided to let the hostilities rest for the time being. Him and Lee then overhear a transmission to Clementine's walkie-talkie from a mysterious person inside Savannah. Disturbed by this sudden turn of events, the duo looks upon the cityscape. Episode 4: Around Every Corner The group get off the train and make their way to the riverfront. Kenny leads them, but is obviously depressed and in shock about his wife and son's deaths. Lee tires to talk with him about their next move, but no matter what, he is single-mindlessly obsessed about finding a boat. Along the way, a church bell rings, and the mysterious man speaks up on the walkie-talkie telling them to get out of the street for their own safety, and this angers Kenny who feels the man is toying with the group. Suddenly, dozens of walkers begin pursuing the group. Kenny takes many of them out, but gets tripped and almost bitten by a walker but is saved by Lee or Christa. When more walkers come, and Chuck gets surrounded, Kenny leads the group to the back of a house. While there, he will argue about Omid's condition with Christa, openly airing his wish to leave Omid behind, if he doesn't show any improvement soon, causing Lee to break it up. He, Lee, and Ben search for a way inside the house. Once inside, the group decides they need to escape, as the radio man is stalking them. Seeing the house as a temporary safe-zone, Ben and Kenny search the upstairs for walkers. He hears something and heads to the attic. Inside, he sees a child walker who reminds him of Duck. He stares at it, paralyzed, and can't bring himself to kill it. Lee comes up and sees the child walker as well. Kenny either says that he's a coward since he couldn't kill his own son, or that he can't kill another kid. Lee can either kill it, or convince Kenny to redeem himself and kill it. Either way, Kenny asks Lee to bury the kid. While Lee buries him in the backyard, a man is seen watching him. Becoming worried, Kenny and Lee decide to go find a boat at the riverfront. Along the way, Lee may ask Kenny if he's okay, which Kenny ignores. Another church bell goes off, and Kenny draws his gun. He thinks the radio man is luring the walkers toward them, but him and Lee quickly discovers that the walkers are being lured away. Reaching the riverfront, the duo find all the boats destroyed or stripped of parts, almost completely crushing Kenny's hopes. In desperation he orders Lee to help search the area, although Lee considers it a hopeless undertaking. While him and Lee search, they spot an unknown survivor nearby. They think it's the radio man, and plan to capture him. Kenny hides around the corner with his gun, while Lee sneaks up on him. When the survivor is about to kill Lee, or be killed by Lee, Clementine shows up and begs them not to. The survivor stops and reveals herself as Molly. Kenny appears from behind the corner, gun drawn, but Lee tells him not too shoot. Molly knocks Kenny over in self-defense, causing his gun to fire. She explains to them that other people took all the boats, fuel, and batteries when the apocalypse began. She also tells them about Crawford, and the horrific nature of it. Walkers arrive, due to Kenny's gunshot, and they run into an alley. Molly escapes, and is about to leave, but Clementine convinces her to save them. She saves Kenny and Clem, but Lee is forced to retreat to the sewers. Lee returns later with Vernon, a doctor, but finds Kenny drunk on whiskey. Kenny explains that he has lost all hope, and drinking is the only thing that keeps him from thinking about Duck and Katjaa. But he throws the booze away when Clementine finds a boat in the shed outback. Given a new sense of purpose, he looks it over and finds that he needs fuel and a battery to get it up and running, but also realizes that the boat can't fit the whole group. To get everything, plus the medicine for Omid, the group decides to sneak in to Crawford at night. While there, they find Crawford over-run with walkers. They lock themselves in and split up to find everything. Kenny and Brie, a member of Vernon's group, narrowly survive and get the fuel. Once everyone is back, they try to break into the armory, as walkers get in to the building. A panicked Ben reveals that he was dealing with the bandits, and caused the deaths of Duck and Katjaa. Kenny snaps and tries to kill Ben, but is held back by Lee. Kenny abuses Ben verbally and announces that he will not be coming in his boat. Walkers break in and the group retreat to the armory. The armory is empty except for a few rounds. They take the rounds and run. Kenny finds a shotgun and tosses it to Lee. They all get to the bell tower section and find a way out through a window. As they climb out, Ben is grabbed by a walker and pulled over the ledge, but manages to hang on. Lee kills the walker, but Ben dangles over the edge and tries to convince Lee to escape and leave him behind, which Kenny also urges Lee to do. Whatever Lee's choice, he escapes with or without Ben. Back at the house, Kenny will either praise Lee or scold him based on if he saved Ben or not. He then goes to fix the boat with the new fuel and battery. Later, he, Christa, Omid, and Ben (Determinant) will find Lee outside, where Lee reveals someone kidnapped Clementine. Lee may or may not tell them that he was bitten. If Lee tells them about the bite, Kenny is shocked and can not believe it. Results of Lee's actions Depending on Lee's relationship with Kenny, Kenny will decide whether or not to help with finding Clementine. Kenny will not help if Lee never backed him up or agreed with him. If this happens, he instead decides to get the boat to the river and wait for them. If Omid and Christa didn't join Lee in the search for Clementine, Kenny can also make the decision to leave Savannah without Lee. If Lee was always helpful towards Duck and Katjaa, despite having disagreements with Kenny and tells him that he views Clementine as his family, Kenny will admit that although Lee failed to support him on some important decisions, he always helped his family when they were in trouble, and it would be hypocritical of him to deny help towards Lee when he was in the same situation. He will still be angry at Ben, and protest when he offers to go with them, and Lee either agree with him or tell him that Ben is coming along no matter what, to which Kenny reluctantly agrees. If Lee always backed him up and agreed with him on things in the past, Kenny will jump immediately at the opportunity to help, saying that Lee is his closest friend. If Kenny agrees to help, he will follow Lee (along with others who joined), who believe that Vernon is the suspect. When they reach the safe-house of Vernon's group, they find it empty. Lee becomes distraught, and they notice a giant herd of walkers outside. The radio suddenly comes on and the unknown man claims that he has Clementine. Episode 5: No Time Left To Be Added. Death Killed By *Campman (Indirectly Caused) *Ben (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies After breaking through the wall in the attic of the mansion, the group will proceed to jump across a small balcony, it breaks as Ben tries to jump across, and falls. When Kenny and Lee go see what happened, Ben says hes okay, but when removing objects on top of him, it is revealed the balcony arm impaled Ben in the stomach. When walkers see the three of them, Kenny pushes Lee away into a gate to protect him, telling Lee to find Clementine. As walkers start to attack, Kenny uses his last bullet to put Ben out of his misery, and then get himself eaten alive as Lee watches. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kenny has killed: *Larry (Assumed before re-animation, but possibly moments after or alive) After Larry has another heart attack and based on what Kenny assumes from Ben talking about everyone being infected, he takes matters into his own hands and crushes Larry's head in with a salt lick. Whether Lee helps him determines the future of the friendship between the two. *Danny St. John (Caused, Determinant) If Lee chooses to help Kenny kill Larry, Kenny attacks Danny with a weapon of his choice, causing him to fall into a bear trap *Kenny Jr. (Determinant) If Lee decides that Kenny put Duck out of his misery, then Kenny will point the gun at his son. At first he hesitates but if Lee yells at/consoles him he will shoot Duck instantly. *Fivel (Zombified) (Determinant) Lee can help Kenny to put down the child in the attic if he doesn't want to do it. *Ben Paul (Caused/Determinant/Before Reanimation) Ben falls down after Kenny accidentally breaks the balcony. Kenny stays with Ben, shoots him and sacrifices himself to the undead, having no hope since the boat is gone. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Relationships Lee Everett Lee and Kenny have varying relationships, both of which are purely determinant. When they where kicked off the Greene Family Farm, they started traveling together. Lee became Kenny's closest friend. Lee and Kenny went through some dramatic events and are (almost) always helping each other. During Episode 2, Lee's relationship with Kenny will be continued based on their decisions in Episode 1. Kenny will want to leave the motel, and based on the decisions Lee made, he will want Clem and Lee to come along or not to trust Lee. Once Larry suffers a heart attack, Kenny believes it is too late to save him and wishes to smash his head in with a salt lick to keep him from coming back, fearing that he would be too strong for anyone to fight. Based on who Lee decides to help, he will either be angry with Lee for leaving him alone on a tough moral decision or cooperate with Lee, treating him as a close friend. After Duck is bitten, Lee has the option to repeatedly remind Kenny of Duck's condition, pushing him into realizing that Duck's situation is hopeless, contribute to his optimism of the train, or question the reliability of the train. Episode 4 demonstrates how strong their relationship is. If Lee has a strained relationship with him, Kenny won't help Lee in searching for Clementine. If Lee keeps helping and siding with Kenny, he will return the loyalty and state that Lee and Clementine are all the family he has left. Katjaa Kenny and Katjaa were husband and wife. They had a child together and seemed to love each other very much. They both trusted Lee very much. After Katjaa killed herself and Duck was put out of his misery/left to reanimate, Kenny fell into a deep depression. He started to drink heavily. Kenny Jr. Kenny and Duck had a good father son relationship and loved each other very much. Even after the apocalypse began Kenny had time to push Duck on the swing and tend to him whenever he could. Kenny always noted that he wouldn't let anything hurt his son Kenny proves those word's by saving him from walkers at Hershel's Farm and taking a bullet for him when Andy was about to shoot him. When Duck was bit Kenny went into a state of shock and disbelief saying that he wouldn't turn and that he was fine (he wasn't). After Duck died Kenny went into deep depression and started to drink his sorrows away. Lilly Caul Kenny and Lilly had a very tense relationship. Kenny wants what's best for his family and wants to help as many as he can (as seen in episode 2), and tends to often get in the way of Lilly's management. Lilly and Kenny first met at the drug store where Lilly's father demanded that Kenny's child, Duck, should be thrown out to the walkers for possibly have been bitten. This started their relationship off on a bad level. After Larry has to sit down, due to his heart, Lilly takes care of him leaving Kenny in charge with group. When Carley is given an order by Kenny to shift in with Doug when he needs it she replies "You got it, 'boss.'" Lilly can be seen in the corner, her facial expression indicating that she's disgruntled by Kenny's taking charge. Clementine Kenny does not interact much with Clementine, and they are hardly ever seen together, only when in a group discussing things. But Kenny said that he cares about Clementine as much as he does for Duck. Ben Paul Kenny and Ben have a slow developing relationship because Kenny doesn't trust him to be on watch and thinks he panics too much. But he does trust him to look after Kenny Jr. while he is out scouting for supplies or fixing the RV. Kenny is knowledgeable of Ben's dealings with the bandits. However ,he found out what Ben did, and Kenny's initial reaction was to kill him, ultimately leading to the end of their friendship. But after Ben and his argument he felt sorry for him and their friendship slowly revamped but not fully. Charles Kenny is mentioned by Charles to share his "love of the road." This offered a good start to their relationship. This is possibly bolstered when they share a drink after Katjaa's and Duck's death to dull Kenny's pain. However, a small amount of tension may have arisen from their heated argument that occurred over how much the group is truly capable of after they are forced to stop on the tracks due to an oil tanker hanging from a bridge. Christa Kenny and Christa do not interact much with each other, but when they do it leads to an argument. However, Christa seems to trust Kenny. Omid Kenny teaches him how the train works after they meet. They seem to be building a slow but steady friendship, their friendship has not been explored any further. Trivia *When Lee and Kenny are inspecting the lock on the St. John's barn, Kenny makes an assumption that Lee can pick the lock because he is "urban." After Lee calls him out on this racist remark, Kenny responds to that with: "I'm from Florida. Crazy shit just comes out of my mouth sometimes." *In Episode 2, "Starved for Help", Lee has to decide who to give food to. 33% of players choose to feed Kenny. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012) *Kenny shows some antagonism to Lee, similar to how Shane did to Rick when they were friends and he criticized his leadership skills. *Kenny is one of three characters confirmed to appear in all 5 episodes, the others being Lee and Clementine. *As of the events of Long Road Ahead, Kenny is the last surviving member of his family. *Kenny is a supposedly poor hand to hand fighter. **In Episode 1, at the end of the argument, Lee has four options, two of which ultimately mean siding with Kenny. One of them is, "Hit him, Kenny," which leads to Kenny delivering a punch in the face to Larry. Unfazed, Larry quickly returns a fist, knocking Kenny down to his knees in one blow. It is mentioned that Larry is by far the most physically strong member of the survivor group, so getting knocked down by Larry does not automatically mean Kenny is weak. **In Episode 3, Kenny's methods of hand-to-hand combat with Lee are highly inefficient. Many of the majority who did fight him were seen to be successful in subduing him. This was likely made for game-play reasons however and is not necessarily an indicator for Kenny's martial prowess. **This can also be backed up with Kenny's failed attempt to attack Molly in Episode 4, where he is seen running up to her after holding her at gunpoint, possibly attempting to attack or restrain her, but fails to do so with a kick to his legs causing him to fall over. *In Episode 4, Kenny remarks that he is Christian. References Kenny Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Game Category:Religious